I'd die for you
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: Alice watches as Bella and Edward are happy together with love and pain in her heart. Oh how I love you Bella. Unrelated to my other Twilight fics.


Title: I'd die for you

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and "I died for you" belongs to the band "Iced Earth." (It's based off of the comic book series, Spawn)

Author: BlackRose Petals 17

**Pairing: Edward/Bella unfortunately, but Alice's one sided feelings are shone too well**

**Summary: Alice would die for Bella, but Bella is in love with Edward**

**Note: This is unrelated completely to my other stories such as "Mine," and "What I want Is You." I just have a thing for Bella being with various women especially Jane and Alice.**

**Also, this holds open the possibility that Alice had been willing when she was turned into a vampire to be with Bella. I might have a prequel for that later.**

**Note: The song quotes are **_**italicized **_

**Another Note: This is a very sloppy fic.**

**I'd Die For You:**

_I can't believe this now_

_This isn't what I planned_

_I lived and died and now_

_I just can't understand_

Alice stared across the lawn of the Cullen home, watching Bella giggle next to Edward as he nuzzled her. She gritted her teeth together, imagining herself being the one to smell at Bella's neck. She was seated upon the roof of their house. Her golden eyes usually so filled with life and excitement were now dim with sadness and disappointment. All of her family, save for Edward were out hunting, so they didn't see her like this. Jasper had offered to give her comfort while they hunted together, but given the feelings that he felt from her, he knew that it was no use, so he went hunting on his own.

Alice was blocking her thoughts from Edward so that he couldn't read her mind, besides, he was too wrapped up in Bella to concentrate on her. She just didn't understand. She had seen visions of her and Bella together as mates and now she was with Edward. How had her visions been so wrong?

_With all the love I feel_

_I could never leave you_

_No matter what the cost_

_My soul's the price to see you_

Alice knew as she watched the two together that even if Bella was with Edward, she could never abandon Bella. Never again. She had left Bella after the human's birthday because the thought of staying with the woman she loved who was in love with another was too painful.

Now, she no longer cared. She was going to stay alongside Bella no matter what. It would be too painful to leave her. She loved Bella too much to hurt her again. Anything for her beloved.

_Oh how I love you_

_The Pain won't go away_

_Oh when I need you_

_You're always so far away_

Alice bent her head so that her forehead was against her knees that were drawn up to her chest. She didn't want to take Bella's choice from her, but it was too painful to see her and Edward together. She still didn't understand. The first visions she had seen when coming out of the asylum, now changed as a vampire had been of her and Bella together. Why was it different now?

Why when she needed Bella the most, Bella only saw Edward?

_I cry for you_

_Leaving myself to blame_

_I died for you_

_I gave up everything_

Though Alice couldn't remember anything from her human life, a part of her wondered if she had willingly allowed the elder vampire, whomever he was that changed her to bite her and make her into a vampire so that she could be with Bella.

It was really something that she wondered sometimes. Had she actually allowed the elder vampire to change her into a vampire so that she could be with the woman that she had seen in her visions?

A lot good that had done, Alice concluded, looking back up at the seated couple on Edward's silver Volvo. Bella was happy with him.

_The pain was just too much_

_When I finally saw her_

_She's happy and in love_

_In love with my best friend_

_What makes it hurt so bad_

_Is that I love them both_

When Alice had finally seen Bella at the high school of Forks, she had really felt hope, despite her remaining mate, Jasper. But when Bella became Edward's girlfriend, she almost wished that she could remember how painful it was to become a vampire so that the hurt she felt upon seeing her loved one, her destined mate become someone else's could be rivaled by a possibly even worse fiery pain.

What could Alice do? How could she interfere when Bella was happy with Edward? How could she break Bella's happiness. When you love someone as deeply as Alice loved Bella, then you'd want them to be happy always, no matter what. But what made it even worse was that Edward was Alice's brother.

Edward was as close as Alice had to a best friend before Bella came into her….life. Edward and Alice had trusted each other with everything. They looked after each other when the rest of the family was busy with their own issues.

Edward was her dearest friend before Bella arrived. The worst part of this was that no matter how much Alice wished she could hate Edward for being with Bella, she loved them both.

_And they will never know_

_For love I sold my soul_

They could never know the pain that she was experiencing. She loved Bella. No matter how many nights and days she fantasized them being together while Edward wasn't around so that he couldn't read her mind, she couldn't let Bella know because she saw how happy Bella was.

And she couldn't let Edward know anything. She couldn't let one of her best friends know her worst pain and fears, lest she wanted him to be alone. She loved him too and wanted him to be with someone. No matter how painful, she was condemned to this torture.

_Oh how I love you_

_The pain won't go away_

_Oh when I need you _

_You're always so far away_

_I cry for you_

_Leaving myself to blame_

_I died for you _

_I gave up everything_

Alice knew there was a possibility that she had allowed her maker, whoever he was before James destroyed him to change her so as to be with Bella.

She could never let Bella know that she had given up her humanity for her human beloved. She could never let Bella know this and make her feel pressure or feel bad. She could never make Edward feel like a pariah for being with the girl she was in love with. They needed to be together because Bella was happy and Edward was happy. Alice now saw that she had to resign herself to this pain and let it happen.

_Oh how I love you_

_The pain won't go away_

_Oh when I need you_

_You're always so far away_

_I cried for you _

_Leaving myself to blame_

_I died for you _

_I gave up everything_

Realizing her place and that she had given up her humanity and possibly her soul all in vain, Alice stood up on the roof and flitted off from the roof into the forest to find prey, letting Bella and Edward be happy together.

**Note: Okay, I know that that was very sloppy next to my other fics, but I heard this song by Iced Earth and hence this fic came from it.**

**It just made me think, since Alice and Edward seem to be the closest of the Cullen siblings, it would hurt Alice even more if she was in love with Bella and saw her and Edward together, hence being intertwined with this song. **


End file.
